Bring Me Life
by changedbyEdward
Summary: After an argument, Edward decides to change Bella in the heat of the moment while making love to her in the meadow. Rated M for lemony goodness. Canon. B/E one shot.


_**A/N **You know how the evil plot bunnies sometimes go hopping through and you can't shut them up until you write? Well, it happened to me on the way home from work the other day and I had to write this one shot. I was actually listening to the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence when it hit. I hope you all enjoy it and it will tide you over until the next chapter of The Letter posts._

_As always, I must give my most heartfelt thanks to Miss Lillie Cullen who is my beta queen, as well as being my bestest friend and soul sister._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer has that honor. I do own this little one shot. I also don't own the song Bring Me to Life sung by Evanescence. _

* * *

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb, without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere… cold… until you find it there and lead it back home?**_

I was tired. I had the same argument with Edward. Again. I could not understand for the life of me how to make him see that all I wanted was for him to change me, to make me his, for eternity. I knew what I was giving up. I was giving up my humanity. I was giving up my family and my friends. I was giving up an opportunity to have children. I. Didn't. Care. All I wanted was Edward.

_I sat next to her in our meadow, staring into her eyes. I could see forever in them. All the love, all the need, all the want that she had within her, I could see. I knew she wanted to be with me forever and was willing to give up everything to do so. I just couldn't wrap my head around why she would give up everything she had -- her father, her mother, her friends, her LIFE to be with me. Bella was everything to me and I would do anything for her, but could I do this? Could I kill her to bring her back to a life like mine? Could I take away her human life and give her a vampire one? Could I make her loathe her very existence as I did my own?_

_**Wake me up… Wake me up inside… I can't wake up… Wake me up inside… Save me… Call my name and save me from the dark… Wake me up… bid my blood to run… I can't wake up… before I come undone… Save me… Save me from the nothing I've become.**_

As the sun fell behind the mountains and we sat in our meadow at a standoff, I stared at him, pleading with him with my eyes. I needed him to do this for me. I needed him to wake me up. I was nothing without him. He was the only thing that made me feel alive. I knew that as a vampire, I would truly, for the first time ever, feel like I was a part of something… as if I was living, even if I technically was dead.

_I could see it. I was going to have to do it. There was no other option open to me. Bella had made a decision and she would stand by it forever. She would beg and plead with me until I gave her what she wanted. It wasn't as though I didn't want her, because I did. I wanted her more than I had ever wanted anything else. I steeled myself for what I was about to do and reached for her. She tentatively put her hand out to me, not knowing what my intentions were._

_I kissed her hand softly, gently pressing my lips to her warm skin, finding my ecstasy in the warmth and scent of her. She would never be warm again. Not after this night. _

_I moved my lips up her arm, gently stealing across every bit of exposed skin, making love to her arm, to her beauty, to her strength… to her soul_

_**Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life. **_

Initially when he started to kiss me, I wasn't sure what his intentions were. His lips moved so slowly and so tenderly across my skin, causing ripples of excitement to flood through my very being. I sighed into his touch and when his lips reached mine, it was as though Heaven itself was touching me. When he began to undress me, I didn't understand. Neither of us spoke. The moment was magical. When I was naked, laid bare and vulnerable before him, he reached up and unbuttoned his shirt. Could it be? Was Edward going to make love to me in our meadow? Was he going to take me the way I had wanted him to take me for so long? Was he going to break his cardinal rule and consummate our union before the wedding?

_Bella had always wanted me to make love to her while she was still human. I knew that if I was going to change her, I had to make love to her first. I had to consume her body and let her consume mine. We had to be one, our souls intertwined for eternity, before I could begin the process of her transformation. _

_Bella's eyes softened in understanding when I, too, removed my clothing. She knew what I was about to do. Part of it, at least. I could tell that recognition had not yet set in as to what my full plan was, but it didn't matter. If she anticipated it, she might be afraid. The last thing I wanted was her frightened. I settled my naked body next to hers in the soft grass and allowed the heat rolling off her body in waves to warm me. Her fingers snaked into my hair as she brought our lips together and we kissed… as if it were the first time._

_My hands were determined to have a mind of their own. They roamed her body freely, taking in the contours of every inch of her. I let them go where they pleased, caressing her soft breasts, feeling her nipples pebble under my fingers as they danced across them, sliding my hand across her torso and along her hip, letting it drop down between her legs and feel her heat and wetness there. My fingers slipped into her soft folds, searching for her opening, and upon finding it, sliding inside. Her muscles clenched at the intrusion, but she threw her head back and moaned so I continued to experiment to see what seemed to feel the best to her. _

_My bloodlust was strong, but at the same time, I was overcome with desire for her body rather than her blood. I fought the bloodlust back, holding my breath at times, because the smell of her arousal was most intoxicating, and combined with the scent of her blood and the aromas of all the grasses, trees, and flowers that were around us, it was downright exhilarating. _

_No words were spoken between us as I raised my body and positioned it over hers, ready to be inside of her, be one with her. I moved slowly, gently, smoothly, and tenderly as I entered her for the first time. Something sparked within my soul when I found myself fully sheathed inside of her. This was right. This was necessary. And this was the most wonderful feeling I had ever experienced. I stilled my movements and waited for her ragged breathing to subside and for the pain in her eyes to turn back to love, lust, and desire._

**_Frozen inside without your touch, without your love, darling only you are the life among the dead._**

I was overcome with emotion at Edward's decision to make love to me, here, in our meadow. He didn't move like a 90-year-old virgin, no, his performance was one of a man who was born to make my body sing, to play it like a well-tuned instrument. Every note he played resounded in my head, and when he entered me, I lost all sense of time and space. It was only Edward, me, and the meadow. I had even forgotten our earlier argument. I felt my body, mind, and soul fall into a bliss I had never known as he began to thrust against me, filling me completely, consuming my entire being with him. It hadn't even been all that painful. Just a short sting, and then it was over and all that was left was pure, unadulterated ecstasy. The moon rose over the meadow and our bodies moved together in a dance that seemed as though it were choreographed millennia ago. I met each of his maneuvers and he met each of mine. As the tempo of the song increased, the depth of my desire increased. I felt a twinge deep inside of me, something unfamiliar, but strangely pleasant. I drove against him hard, trying not to lose the feeling. He sensed my need and sped his pace, running his hard granite lips over my body as his hips fell against mine over and over. We both grunted and moaned and looked into each other's eyes at every opportunity. Edward's eyes were black with desire, but I wasn't afraid. I didn't care what happened. If he killed me, at least I would die happy, as long as he maintained the rhythm that kept that coil in my belly tightening, letting me find my release.

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see.  
**__**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me.  
**__**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems.  
**__**Got to open my eyes to everything.**_

_Our motions became frantic. I knew that something big was about to happen. Every one of my muscles seemed to be on fire… on edge… and my stomach was clenched up as though I had starved it of its need for years. I looked into her chocolate eyes and listened to the soft moaning that came from her and I knew that she was close as well. As all rationality drained out of me and my climax threatened to overtake me, I reached into my mind for one thread of rational thought… one shred of my existence that would get me through what I was about to do._

_I felt the muscles inside of her contract around me and she jerked her body against me. This was it. Bella was going to come. And I was going to come with her. It was a sweet symphony of emotion, feelings, sounds, sights, and smells that were bundled into the most beautiful song I had ever heard. Just as the crescendo reached its peak, so did we, and we both cried out with our overwhelming pleasure. Bella's body was writhing hard against mine and I could feel myself filling her with the cool liquid that spilled from my cock. I leaned into her, putting my mouth next to her ear, but concentrating more on the protruding vessel in her neck._

"_I love you, Bella," was all that I said before I allowed my teeth to sink into her neck and drink of her sweet life-giving nectar. My orgasm was instantly heightened and I felt another wave of it crash over me, threatening to cut that one last thread of rational thought I had. Bella screamed and clamped her arms and legs around me tight, moving her head to the side to allow me greater access. _

_As her warm blood flowed out of her vein and into my waiting mouth, I gathered my strength and injected the venom, knowing that from this vantage point, it would go directly to her heart, spreading it throughout her body quickly. There wouldn't be much time before she felt the burning. I wanted her last human moments to be full of euphoria, not pain. _

_I quickly healed the wound on her neck and kissed her lips, her blood still on my mouth. She kissed me hungrily, sucking at my lips and my tongue, tasting her own life-blood. I began to move inside of her again, letting her feel the full length of my cock pulsing inside her, sliding in and out, slick with the juices that flowed from within her. I saw the pain start in her eyes, contorting her features, so I thrust harder, trying to take her mind off it. _

_I felt her muscles begin to clench at me again and I quickened the pace, reaching between us to add my fingers to the mix, to make sure. I swirled my fingers around her clit, ensuring that I was gentle, but that she would feel the pleasure I was bringing her through the pain. She shuddered and I stared down at her beautiful body in the moonlight, covered in a light sheen of sweat, even with my cold body against her. I circled her clit once more with my finger and felt her body vibrate all around me. Her muscles clamped down on me and she began shaking and screaming, her orgasm overcoming the pain she was beginning to feel in every part of her body. I exploded with my own orgasm, and filled her once again, for the last time while she was human, with my venom. _

_**Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul.  
**__**Don't let me die here.  
**__**There must be something more.  
**__**Bring me to life.**_

He had bitten me. Moreover, he had injected his venom into me while making love to me. I barely noticed when his teeth sliced through my skin like butter. I was too busy enjoying the rapture of my climax. Edward and I were finally two souls together as one, and it was just as I had imagined it, only better.

When he started to move within me again, I felt the oddest sensation of pain mixed with pleasure. I felt the burning start, a smoldering ember in a dying fire. It started in my shoulder and moved to my chest, quickly moving throughout my body, but Edward was distracting me from it by thrusting against me and placing his finger over my clit, causing me to seemingly come constantly for what felt like hours. Blissful, peaceful, serene hours. I rode the waves of my ecstasy as long as I could and when we were both spent for the second time, Edward laid next to me, gathering me into his arms.

He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head as I lay there trying to keep my wits about me. I didn't want to lose a minute with Edward and I knew that it would take three days before I would be fully coherent again. Suddenly fear overtook my thoughts. What if I didn't remember him? What if I didn't remember anything of my human life? What if I didn't survive the transformation? These thoughts were all quickly burned away when the fire exploded within my head and wiped away all lucid thought. I was consumed by the fire and by darkness. It was a darkness unlike any I had ever known. My mind shut down. I could feel nothing but burning and pain. I resigned myself to it. Gave myself over to it. And waited.

* * *

_**End Note: **Sooooo.... Let me know what you thought of my little happy plot bunny by clicking on the review button and giving me the love. Thank you to all of you who do in advance. I love you all!_

_Have you joined the Manhunt yet? Lillie Cullen has an original fic that will knock your socks off. If you haven't read it yet, get over there and do so NOW. Her penname is Lillie Spencer and Manhunt is an amazing story full of action and romance. She's really outdone herself this time. The story appears on the textnovel site and is entered in the Dorchester Next Best Celler Contest. It is currently Number ONE in the contest that is over on November 1st. Please go over, register on the site, read her story, and click on the little thumbs up and the cell phone buttons to vote for her and follow her story. Also, put her on author alert as you just never know what Lillie might come up with next. :)_

www (dot) textnovel (dot) com/stories_list_detail (dot) php?story_id=1521

_Let's all join together and help her win this one. The winner is guaranteed a publishing contract. Wouldn't it be awesome to have a book on your bookshelf written by one of our own? I can't WAIT to get my copy!_


End file.
